Packaging, such as box-shaped containers, are normally made entirely from a single material such as metal, plastic, wood or cardboard. Also known are composite containers made from combinations of either metal and plastic or metal and cardboard. When an impervious or leak-proof container is required for substances such as paint, toxic or harmful chemical products and the like, which may include volatile or other chemically active components, the containers are generally made entirely of a single material such as metal or plastic because these materials enable the containers to be made both leak-proof and structurally rigid.
The known composite containers typically comprise cardboard tubes closed at either end with metal end framing structures. The peripheral edges of these end framing structures are typically joined to the cardboard tube by a crimping or seaming process wherein the edge of the end framing structure is bent around one of the cylinder's extremities, thereby permanently deforming and connecting both the end framing structure and the cylinder's extremity. The crimping can also retain a metallised liner which is provided along the interior surface of the cardboard cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,459 describes a paint can rim cover and a lid, the rim cover being used to prevent paint from drying within the groove of the rim of a paint can of well-known construction. A typical paint can is formed of a cardboard cylinder having its upper end, which is outwardly rolled, and a metallic rim rolled and crimped around the outwardly rolled end of the cardboard cylinder. The connection between the cardboard cylinder and the metallic rim is made so as to be permanent. The plastic rim cover of the invention is destined to cooperate with the metallic rim of the paint can and has a lip which cooperates with the bead of the metallic rim.
Also known to the Applicant is document U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,797, describing a cover-closure for containers with a relatively large opening. The annular rim of the container is provided with alternating locking cams and depressions, and the cover is provided with corresponding cut-outs and cover-segments. When the cover is secured to the container, the cover-segments grip the depressions of the container, and the cut-outs are aligned with the locking cams. A band-shaped tensioning ring is used to tension the cover-segments in place, thus securing the cover over the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,774 describes a container having a tubular central section forming sides and rigid end caps in positive engagement. The sides have perforations near the rims and the rigid end caps have engaging means consisting of a first portion for inserting the perforations and a second portion for preventing the disengagement of the perforations for the first portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,671 describes a shipping container of the type that is often used to ship large format papers and photos. The shipping container includes a paper tube and an end cap. The paper tube is provided with a mounting opening and the cap with a projection which can extend into the opening when the cap is pressed into the open end of the tube. The cap can be removed from the container by rotating the end cap relative to the tube.
Also known in the art or in related fields of the art are the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,052; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,778; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,719; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,653; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,063; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,550; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,492; U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,971; U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,218; U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,626; EP0952087, EP1081051, EP1092526, EP1092647; EP 1104744; US 2009/0283526; WO97/47525; WO2010/030958; GB 2235920; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,382; U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,511; U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,156; U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,797; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,420; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,336; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,686; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,459; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,097; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,392; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,699; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,707; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,867; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,571; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,708; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,387; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,689; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,134; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,632; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,169; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,853; U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,814; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,710; U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,861; U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,471; U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,110; U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,348; U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,789; U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,789; U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,626; US 20090159607; and US 20110056976.
A drawback of some of the prior composite containers is that, once assembled, these containers cannot be easily disassembled, making recycling of their various components very difficult. As for containers which can be easily disassembled, the connection of the cap with the body of the container is in most cases not strong enough to resist shocks and the frequent handling of the container.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a composite container system which can overcome this disadvantage.
It would also be desirable to provide a container system which can be dissembled and then recycled, at least partly, and that would also be versatile, lightweight, inexpensive and/or easily manufactured.